


Helping

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Lorelei Lavellan - She Knows [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole (Dragon Age) Talks A Lot, Drabble, F/M, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Holding Hands, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: "She feels like home,"





	Helping

 "She feels like home," Cole begins, bringing a chuckle from Bull, a sigh from Cassandra, and a shared look between Solas and Lorelei. They all know where this is going.  
  
"She is the only one he can trust, tangible, tantilizing hope, held to his heart in hardened hands, lets her help."  
  
Solas flinches so minutely, only Lorelei and Bull notice, the younger elf almost breaking into tears at the realization.  
  
'He feels the same to her, trusting even though she's been hurt before, harsh words, worrying, world-breaking, but he helps. He doesn't know she loves him... she doesn't either," Cole finishes.  
  
 Lorelei and Solas join hands as they continue walking, the words they were too afraid to believe, finally said in a way they know cannot be faked. They love each other, and they know it now.


End file.
